customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Time Warner Cable Kids/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:6045:61C5:CFBB:1387-20180131140310
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 4,353 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Watch the video, Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Time Warner Cable Kids Edit Comments (34) Share Time Warner Cable Kids (shortly renamed AMC Kids from September 2015 to July 2016) is a free set cable/satellite channel formed in 1993 in the USA by Comcast, Sesame Workshop, The Jim Henson Company and PBS. Time Warner Cable Kids is available on many major cable networks, as well as Comcast, DirecTV, WOW!, Verizon FiOS and AT&T. AMC Kids replaced on PBS Kids Channel that originally was available on television. AMC Kids has among children's shows including Caillou, Arthur, Barney & Friends, Frances, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Care Bears, Dinosaur Train, The Wiggles, The Doodlebops, Miffy and Friends, Super Why!, WordWorld, Toopy & Binoo and more. Another channel called "Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel" launched in September 3, 2012. Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the new show PAW Patrol coming in August 2013! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the new series of PAW Patrol coming in August 2013! Contentsshow About the channel:Edit The 24 hour preschool channel is here! Go to www.TimeWarnerCableKidsTheChannel.com to find out more. www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com . Description:Edit We are excited to introduce Time Warner Cable Kids, the channel. Time Warner Cable Kids is the 24-hour preschool channel for children ages 2-8 and is available on TV, on demand and online at www.AMCKidsOnline.com The channel is formed in 1993 and will be available by major cable networks by Comcast, Verizon FiOS, DirecTV, Dish Network, AT&T, WOW!, Cox, Bright House Networks, Vision and among others. Time Warner Cable Kids has among children's hit shows including Caillou, Arthur, Frances, Curious George, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Sesame Street, Barney & Friends, The Wiggles, Dinosaur Train, WordWorld and more. Visit www.TimeWarnerKidsOnline.com and www.TimeWarnerCableKidsTheChannel.com to see if it’s available in your neighborhood or to contact your cable provider to request it. The channel is daily in the United States every mornings, afternoons and evenings on AMC Kids. Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring 2 new shows including Animal Atlas and Zou Coming in September 21st Time Warner Cable Kids shows and starring 2 new shows including Animal Atlas and Zou Coming Saturday, September 21st Programming:Edit Main article: List of programs broadcast by Time Warner Cable Kids Time Warner Cable Kids shows and starring new shows coming this fall 2013 Time Warner Cable Kids shows and starring new shows coming this fall 2013 Time Warner Cable Kids include Not Caillou it's a Rimba's Island, Old MacDonald Sing-Along Farm and Sammy's Story Shop Logo Variations:Edit In addition to the normal Time Warner Cable Kids logo, other variations other variations were released as well, most shows that air on Time Warner Cable Kids have a logo with a "T," a "W," a "C" and a "K". Starting in September 2015, a new on-screen bug was created, featuring either the Time Warner Cable or AMC Kids logo with the caption "The Preschool Channel for Kids! By American Movie Classics/Time Warner Cable Kids" underneath it. There are also variants of the character versions with the two aforementioned captions left intact. Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring new shows Sammy's Story Shop coming in October 14th and Stella and Sam coming in November 1st Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring new shows Sammy's Story Shop coming in October 14th and Stella and Sam coming in November 1st! Related services:Edit AMC Kids HDEdit Time Warner Cable Kids HD is the high definition simulcast feed of the channel that was first announced in May 2010 and began broadcasting on September 1, 2010. All programs made in HD are presented in 16:9 widescreen, whereas other non-HD programs are presented in 4:3 letterbox. This feed is currently available on Comcast, Verizon FiOS, AT&T U-verse and Cox Communications AMC Kids On DemandEdit AMC Kids On Demand is the channel's video-on-demand service which launched on April 4, 2005 on Comcast. This service offers 50 hours of programs a month, with 25% of the programs updated every two weeks. Time Warner Cable Kids shows and starring the new show Earth to Luna! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and starring the new show "Earth to Luna!" every weekday on Time Warner Cable Kids! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and starring the newest show Little Charley Bear and 2 new shows Raa Raa the Noisy Lion and Five Minutes More coming in October Time Warner Cable Kids shows and starring the newest show "Little Charley Bear" and 2 new shows "Raa Raa the Noisy Lion" and "Five Minutes More" coming in October 11, 2014! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and starring 2 new shows Small Potatoes and Space Racers starting September 15, 2014 Time Warner Cable Kids shows and starring 2 new shows "Small Potatoes" and "Space Racers" coming in September 15, 2014! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring Zerby Derby every weekday on Time Warner Cable Kids! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the new show Zerby Derby every weekday on Time Warner Cable Kids! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring Zack & Quack every weekday on Time Warner Cable Kids! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the new show Zack & Quack every weekday on Time Warner Cable Kids! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the new show Cyberchase weekdays on Time Warner Cable Kids! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the new show Cyberchase weekdays on Time Warner Cable Kids! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the new show Shaun the Sheep! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the BRAND NEW show "Shaun the Sheep." Weekdays on Time Warner Cable Kids. Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the new show Lily's Driftwood Bay every weekday on Time Warner Cable Kids! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the new show "Lily's Driftwood Bay" every weekday on Time Warner Cable Kids! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the BRAND NEW series of Dinopaws weekdays on Time Warner Cable Kids! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the BRAND NEW series of "Dinopaws" every weekday on Time Warner Cable Kids! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the new series of Astroblast! weekdays on Time Warner Cable Kids! Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the new series of Astroblast! weekdays on Time Warner Cable Kids! Twckwithpecola Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the new series of Pecola! weekdays on Time Warner Cable Kids! Categories: Watch the video Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Add category Showing 27 most recent 47 comments